earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Garth ta'Idyl
History Garth ta'Idyl: 1989 - 2005 Garth is the son of Lord Thar ta'Idyl and his wife Lady Berra ta'Shayeris ro'Idyl, the rulers of the Atlantean province known as Frad on'Bern (Atlantean for 'the valley which is hidden'). Shortly before Garth's birth, some civil disorder ravaged the province when Lord Thar and his younger brother Zath had a disagreement stemming from Thar's choosing to bend the knee to the recently crowned Queen Atlanna as tradition dictated. As the province has grown quite prosperous and autonomous during the three-year absence of a monarch, Zath believed it was the ideal time to start a revolution and return their province to its former state as the Kingdom of Idyllica. Much of Zath's reasons for this were due to an ancient Idyllic prophecy about a violet-eyed sorcerer of Idyllican blood ushering in a new age of enlightenment and prosperity for their people, and Zath himself was a violet-eyed sorcerer who craved glory. This disagreement between the brothers turned into civil war and Thar's pregnant wife, Lady Berra, was sent to Poseidonis to beseech the crown for assistance in quelling the revolt. But despite her efforts, Thar was executed by his brother before help could be sent. To protect his newly acquired domain, sliz'Zath (meaning 'Zath, kinslayer') dispatched the province's military to secure the borders, aided by sliz'Zath's own dark sorcery. Instead of engaging Zath directly, Atlanna chose to abandon the province, using Atlantean soldiers to cordon off that province until such a time as Zath turned himself over to the authorities for his crimes. Meanwhile, Garth was born shortly after his mother heard the news of her husband's death. She died shortly after delivery, but not before she saw Garth open his purple eyes for the first time. Rumor is she died with Garth in arms, smiling and repeatedly saying "my son is chose." As Zath refused to surrendered his ill-gotten land, Garth was raised in the Royal Palace of Poseidonis. He was a favored page and pupil of Queen Atlanna, who had befriended Lady Berra before her death. Garth had never cared for Prince Orm and so when Atlanna's other son, Prince Orin, arrived in Poseidonis, Garth took a liking to him, requesting to be his squire.Oracle Files: Garth ta'Idyl (1/3) Aqualad: 2005 - 2008 Missing Data Tempest: 2008 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a member of the second generation of Titans, Garth was considered to be a member of the "Brat Pack", a clique amongst the Titans where the Titans with mentors would be scolded far less than those without. * As one of the Wild Childs (the Gen-2 Titans), Garth was at the center of several scandals and antics just like every other member, such as sneaking into the girls locker room with the other guys. His most notable antics included him and Tula being photographed skinny-dipping (though they both claimed they were bathing in the Atlantean fashion) and they were known for making derogatory remarks toward "surfacers" and having controversial (some say barbaric) political opinions. * Like most members of his generation, Garth retired from the superhero game after Jason's death. With his return to the land of the living, Garth returned to fighting crime as Tempest. Notes * Sliz'Zath in the comics is called Slizzath, "Sliz" is part of his name, not a moniker. * Idyl and Shayeris are nods to a group of Idylists which Garth's parents were part of and a capital of the Hidden Valley. Links and References * Appearances of Garth ta'Idyl * Character Gallery: Garth ta'Idyl Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Atlanteans Category:Titans Alumni Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Atlantean Knights Members Category:The Clear Category:Magic Category:Purple Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality